


Best Friends

by JacoMoss81



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste loves his friends, Best Friend Adrien Agreste, F/F, F/M, International Friendship Day, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacoMoss81/pseuds/JacoMoss81
Summary: Adrien celebrities International Friendship Day
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Best Friends

Adrien arrived nice and early at school as today was a special day International Friendship Day.   
He couldn't believe there was a day for Friendship the most important thing in the world. He knew he had to make the day count. 

He already put a post of his twitter page telling his fans to have a great International Friendship Day and a photo of himself with Nino, Alya and Marinette relaxing at the park which was taken during a break from his many photoshoots. 

Stepping into the class he saw no one their "Perfect" he through to himself Holding a small shopping bag he started to place cards and a gift on the desk then he sat at his desk waiting for everyone to arrived. 

When the rest of the class arrived they were all shocked to see a card and a president on their desk.   
"Is it someones Birthday?"   
"The next Birthday is in 2 weeks"   
"Why doesn't Adrien have anything? I mean even Miss Bustier has" 

"HAPPY INTERNATIONAL FRIENDSHIP DAY" Adrien yelled 

"Dude, did you do all of this?"   
"Why yes because I wanted to show how you all mean the world to me" 

"Sunshine you're so sweet, is that right Marinette"  
"Y-es your sweet, no I mean its sweet"   
Adrien gigged 

Everyone open their cards smiling that the homemade card that Adrien made with is two hands showing a picture of themself and Adrien smiling together with the words Happy International Friendship Day written in huge bubble writing.   
The gif depended on the person.  
Adrien got lots of thank you that day.

**Author's Note:**

> A very quick story that I wrote last minute for International Friendship Day.


End file.
